User blog:MasterofAgony693/Kabal of the Eternal Malice
A few users around here have been inquiring about the Kabal I have painted and use in tabletop games, so I thought I'd post some info on it here. Name: Kabal of The Eternal Malice Current Archon: Lord Ahrizek Bosheit Founded: exact date unknown, 1500-2000 years after the Fall. Colors: Black, Dark Green Symbol: Monomolecular blade jammed into a (presumably human) brain. Size: Around 6,660 Warriors, Scourges, Hellions, various xenos mercenaries, and Mandrakes (Some realspace raids include Wyches and Incubi) General Information Although hardly anything is known about this Kabal to Imperial officials. They are one of the most silent Kabals in Commorragh, although many Archons of rival Kabals have found themselves overthrown due to a scheme unleashed by the Kabal. They are believed to be fleet-based and seem to not have a Kabal Fortress, however they maintain a shadowy presence in the Dark city. They are very close in partnership with the Haemonculus covens, and often trade slaves and souls to have Haemonculi produce twisted creations for the Kabal's use. One of the most unique aspects of this Kabal are their skills in spreading terror to their rivals, and commonly work behind the scenes to do so. However, they deeply enjoy battle and murder. Their tactics in combat are known to be unnecessarily cruel, brutal and macabre. On one world raided by them and retaken by Imperial warriors after the Kabal had it's fair share of slaves, there were seen to be makeshift operating theatres in which humans, and other xenos were dissected in mass as part of an evil Biological experiment. Many Haemonculi have found themselves drawn to this Kabal simply due to the malevolent scientific curiosity of this Kabal. Other Kabals have disdain for this behavior since they find it to be a waste of time when souls and slaves could simply be collected and taken away quickly. Some within the Adeptus Biologis suspect that the Kabal will sell secrets of xenos anatomy to some of the Biologs' more radical and treacherous members (As well as members of the Dark Mechanicus), in exchange for human and xenos experiments. This morbid activity is meant to spread terror, and of course, as entertainment for the Kabal. Although in Commorragh, the history of a Kabal is rarely recorded, it known that that the founders of the Kabal were young Dark Eldar at the time, whom one day met with a Dark Mechanicus Magos biologis who followed Fabius Bile and his retinue. This Dark Mechanicus Biologis foolishly wandered out across the Dark City, eventually being captured by these Dark Eldar, who tortured him for weeks upon weeks and forced him to give up all of his secrets. Once they were finished with the Magos Biologis, he was dissected for sport and eventually died in horrid pain. These Dark Eldar impressed the Haemonculi with this act and were asked to join several covens, however. They instead decided that they could become more powerful if they created a Kabal. So it was then that they taught this wicked scientific knowledge to other Dark Eldar, and eventually their numbers were large enough to form a strong Kabal focused on spreading terror throughout the Dark city and the galaxy as a whole. Tactics: Unique from other Kabals in that they "prepare" a planet for a strike by influencing anarchy and terror amongst the denizens of a planet. Although it is nearly impossible to detect the Kabal's influence (Arbites and Inquisitors commonly blame the anarchy caused on Chaos Cults) These methods have also been applied in Commorragh against other Dark Eldar Kabals and have weakened them dangerously. Strategies in realspace raids The Kabal of The Eternal Malice plans to weaken a planet weeks before the raid begins. Using advanced Commorrite technology, they create an illusion of a particularly important being captured by them. They then send in the decoy and allow it to influence the politics and morale of the world. After enough anarchy and strife is created on the world to attract stronger enemies and elite forces (I.E Space Marines, Adeptus Sororitas, Imperial Guard regiments, and especially the Inqusition or Adpetus Mechanicus forces), The Kabal will then launch a strike led by Ravagers, Void Ravens, Hellions, and Raiders at the hostile army before it can dig in and gain a foothold on the planet. After the first strike is launched, Haemonculi, Scourges, and Wyches are thrown into the enemies' ranks in order to capture the most precious and high-ranking opponents. Not only capturing valuable slaves, but denying the enemy solid leadership, with the first two phases of a strike complete, the grunts of the enemy are left leaderless and ignorant, and possibly scattered, allowing the Kabal to prey upon the confused and capture as many slaves as desired. The Kabal rarely stays around for long and establishes a fortified base on a planet or system only when the enemy numbers many and there are multiple armies fighting each other. Many assume the Kabal is ignorant for attracting the strongest the hostile forces have to offer, however, this in truth is what keeps the Kabal rich in wealth, souls, and plunder. An enslaved Space Marine could carry out tasks faster and more efficient than a normal human. And to combat the risk of slave revolt, the Kabal performs operations to lobotomize their opponent, making servitors a popular slave as they are already mindless. Many in the Kabal enjoy and prefer to capture members of the Adeptus Mechanicus or Adeptus Soroitas, for not only do they sell for much in the Dark City, they also are "interesting" to torture and dissect physically or mentally, and the Sybarites are not above having torturous "fun" with Sororitas. Archon Ahrizek Boshiet Although those who know too much about the Kabal's leaders are known to wind up on a dissection table with their heart being tossed around between the dissectors as if it were some morbid parody of a Football game, what is known about their current Archon is that he was originally not even a Commorrite. He was instead once a Ranger of Craftworld Alaitoc who grew horribly bored with the Craftworld's strict lifestyle, however he also found the path of the outcast to be worthless, as one wandering that path still felt enslaved and in debt to their Craftworld. On one particular night he committed a treacherous act in which he murdered a particularly hated warlock with Chaotic biological weaponry he had been secretly creating for days with stolen knowledge from the Dark Mechanicus. He was forced to flee the Craftworld through the Webway, and eventually wandered into Commorragh, he had cast aside his past and was now ready to embrace the path of damnation, he felt that the Craftworld Eldar were ignorant and had been brainwashed into allowing the strong emotions of an Eldar to be suppressed. He soon proved his martial prowess throughout lower Commorragh and after many murders made his way into the Kabal of The Eternal Malice as a mere Warrior, and masterfully crafted poisons and bio-toxins that impressed the masters of the Kabal. With his knowledge of poisons and diseases, he made his way to the top of the Kabal after the last Archon mysterious died during a realspace raid. His fate down the path of damnation was sealed as he took up the mantle of Archon. Since then, he has been leading the Kabal down a path of revenge toward his former Craftworld, and will engage them whenever possible. He dreams of ritually dissecting every Farseer of the Craftworld and eating their hearts, and drinking their souls and blood. This Archon is also feared amongst the Imperium, and has been known to commit twisted biological scientific experiments upon humans as well as Eldar. His last name is not known to humans' current language systems. Wargear: Melee: Agonizer, Ichor Injector, and Flesh Gauntlet. (The latter gifted to him by an ancient Haemonculi coven for unknown reasons) Ranged: Shredder, Haywire Grenades, Plasma Grenades. Armor: Ghostplate Armour Category:Blog posts